Kyza
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Laguz (Tiger) |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn |firstseen =Chapter 3-4: The General's Hand |class =Tiger |mirage = |voiceby = }} Kyza (Kysha in the PAL region game versions) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. He takes on the role a laguz officer, serving under the command of Ranulf. Kyza is a superior officer to Lyre, and seeks to keep her from acting out against others, alongside fighting over Ranulf's attention with her. Appearance As a Tiger laguz, Kyza sports a large build, and is also rather well-groomed and neat in appearance. The art book noting Kyza was designed as youthful and Bishōnen. Personality Kyza is a rather dutiful and loyal individual, but is perceived to be boring, stiff, and humorless by others around him. He is essentially the polar opposite of Lyre, with their differences repeatedly leading to heated arguments breaking out on a regular basis especially when competing for Ranulf's attention. Despite these feuds, Kyza and Lyre are close friends. Kyza tries to resolve conflicts within the army, calming Lyre down after Shinon offended her with bigoted slurs, and apologizing to Shinon on her behalf. Despite his normally serious and formal demeanor, when around close friends he changes his behavior and talks and acts in a more feminine way. Kyza has an obsession on his superior officer, Ranulf, and repeatedly tries to gain his attention. In-Game Recruitment *Part 3: Chapter Prologue: Automatically from Chapter 4, available in Chapter 4, 7, 8, 10. 11 and Endgame. *Part 4: Can select to join the team Micaiah/Ike/Tibarn, available in which team he joined and Endgame. Availability | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |○ | |○ |○ | | |○ |○ | | |○ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |} ◎=Forced　○=Available　□=Available for selected　△=Reinforcement Base Stats Growth Rates |85% |40% |5% |45% |35% |50% |40% |15% |} Overall Kyza, much like Lyre, has poor Base Stats, but high growth rates. Both Lyre and Kyza are poor starting out and may be chosen over the other Beast laguz because they are easy to use and train. However, the other beast laguz have very poor growth rates, but much better base stats. To make the best of him, follow the same strategy as Lyre: Blossom + Paragon. Biorhythm Quotes Death Quote Supports Unique C Support line with Ranulf Kyza: Oh…Captain Ranulf…hello! If only we could secret away and…catch our breath! I trust all is well. Unique B Support line with Ranulf Kyza:Captain Ranulf, I’ll cover you! But you know I won’t be able to protect you unless you stay very close to me. Unique A Support line with Ranulf Kyza: Must survive and complete my mission. Must not let anyone else die. Captain Ranulf, especially you. Hold on, tight, dear sir! Epilogue Dutiful Assistant ( , The Secret Flame) Kyza remained a dutiful Gallian warrior. He showed exemplary diligence, never neglecting to train—even in peacetime. Trivia *In a Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance support conversation between Ranulf and Lethe, Kyza and Lyre are both mentioned, hinting at their inclusion in the sequel, Radiant Dawn. *Kyza has unused support conversation data with Ranulf, Lyre, Meg, Mordecai, Muarim, and Zihark. *In the Japanese version of Radiant Dawn, Kyza uses pronouns and speech patterns generally used by women when around close friends like Lyre and Ranulf, talks in a masculine and professional tone when around strangers or authority figures, and is portrayed as effeminate while with these close friends. **The Fire Emblem 20th Anniversary Encyclopedia section on Kyza is titled "The body is male, the heart is female?" and confirms Kyza is romantically attracted to Ranulf and competes with Lyre for his affection. Kyza's speaking style is shared with Excellus and Leon in the franchise. ** In the western localization, Kyza's private style of speaking is represented with occasional use of flamboyant words. Gallery File:kyza2.png|Kyza's portrait in Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Tiger Untransformed (Kyza).png|Kyza's battle model as an untransformed Tiger. File:FE10 Tiger Transformed (Kyza).png|Kyza's battle model as a transformed Tiger. de:Kysha Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Laguz Category:Beast tribe Laguz